


At the Same Place

by 062000dnl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/062000dnl/pseuds/062000dnl
Summary: We will meet. I hope.





	At the Same Place

The loud trance music enveloped my ears. The neon lights are dancing together with the upbeat music. I am slightly shaking my glass while staring blankly at the people having fun.

  
Everyone looked so happy. I see people dancing to a sexy song and some couples making out. I suddenly regret coming here. I feel so out of place.

  
20th of December, few more days before Christmas, and here I am, so ready to get wasted tonight. I have long decided that when the 20th comes, I’ll treat that day like a normal day but I guess I am asking for too much.

  
I get my phone inside my pocket and I don’t know what the fuck happened, I just found myself dialing a number that was saved there for years but not even once did I contact.

My hands are shaking as I put the phone on my ears. The other line picked up the phone.

  
**“I… miss you.”** , I said in a very low voice.

  
**“Who’s this?”**

  
My tears fell. God, I’m so drunk. I think I dialed the wrong number. Destiny hates me so much. Damn.

  
**“I miss you… I’m sorry”** , I desperately said while sobbing, as if I’m really talking to him.

**“I—”**

  
**“You’re drunk, Ong. Go home.”** , the man answered in a very cold voice that it almost gives my body chill, before he ended the call.

  
I cried even more. I know it’s him. He’s the only one who calls me that.

  
I wiped my tears and continued drinking the vodka in front of me. I finished 5 glasses already, I am sure as hell I’ll be fucking wasted tonight.

  
Someone sat beside me and clicked his bottle to mine. I turned to him and maybe because I’m so drunk I can’t see him clearly.

  
**“Let’s go home, Seongwu”** , It’s Minhyun.

  
**“Oh my God, w-what are you doing here? H-how did you find me?”,** my voice is shaking as I asked him.

  
I see humor in his eyes but turned serious afterwards. I feel like he noticed my voice.

  
**“You seriously need to stop going to places like this! It has been 5 damn years. He moved on. He’s happy and successful now. Stop bla-“** , he did not finished what he’s saying.

  
My tears fell fast. I hurriedly wiped it with the back of my hands, afraid that someone might think I’m crazy for crying, but I guess my tears won’t just let me live at peace.

I put my hands on my eyes to atleast stop my tears from falling.

  
Minhyun panicked and started rubbing my back. **“I’m sorry. I… I did not expect you’ll cry because of what I said. Oh my God, I’m sorry Seongwu. Please stop crying.”**

  
I shook my head so that he would stop apologizing because it was never his fault.

  
_I woke up and realized that today marks the 5th year of my pain. I promised that this will be start of new life, away from the pain brought by someone. I will treat this day like any normal day, not the way I treated this day in the last 4 years._

  
_I turned my television on to hear some news and went to the kitchen to cook some brunch. As I was deciding what to eat, one news caught my attention._

  
_It was about a successful art exhibit held at one of the famous hall in our country. I listened as the reporter asks some questions to the guests and to the artist._

  
_**“Mr. Kang, your artworks are unbelievably beautiful”,** I heard the reporter talking to someone._

  
_I swear my heart just skipped a beat when the man replied to the reporter. **“It is all thanks to someone”** , the man answered and laughed._

  
_I know too damn well his laugh, his voice and the way he talks. I know it’s him._

  
_**“That someone is probably the reason why you’re successful now? Perhaps a special someone?”** , I wished the reporter chokes. Seriously._

  
_The man just laughed. My heart is aching so bad. Please don’t answer that._

  
_**“You can say that, but I don’t really consider myself successful right at this moment.”** , he answered in low voice._

  
_I hurriedly went to the living room to atleast catch a glimpse of him but it was too late. I shook my head at how pathetic I looked. For 5 damn years, he still gives the same effect? His presence still makes my whole system shake._

  
_I suddenly lose my appetite because of just one news. I suddenly forgot that today should just be a normal day. It feels like the destiny is slapping me with the painful truth that 20th of December will never be fucking the same again._

  
Minhyun calmed me down while still apologizing. I wiped my tears as if nothing really happened.

  
I looked at him and smiled. **“If he’s happy, then I am truly happy for him.”** I said in a low voice.

  
**“Please stop blaming yourself.”**

  
I smiled bitterly. I am done blaming myself for being a hindrance in achieving his dreams. I am now blaming myself for our failed relationship.

  
I scanned the whole room. I see a lot of people jumping and shouting, but what caught my attention were those pair of brown eyes intently looking at me. Those familiar set of brown eyes that I fell in love with. I felt my tears in the side of my eyes and tried so hard to keep it. After a few seconds of looking at me and Minhyun with the same intensity, he looked away as if he did not see me at all.

  
He walked away and I felt my tears falling continuously. I bit my lips to avoid sobbing. Minhyun witnessed it all.

  
**“Let’s get you home, Seongwu”,** Minhyun stood up and tried taking my arms.

  
I smiled at him. **“I can still drive. You can go first if you want.”**

  
His brows furrowed as if he’s not convinced with what I just said.

-

  
I opened the door and let him come in. I sat down as I felt my head spinning because of the alcohol. I looked up at Minhyun who’s busy looking at the number of portraits hung on my wall.

  
One portrait caught his attention, **“♡NG”** , he whispered and looked at me.

  
I smiled as I look at the portrait of a young boy with a gray hoodie in the field.

  
**“This is you, right?”** , he asked.

  
**“Go home now, Minhyun. Thank you for tonight”**

  
**“THESE ARE THE REASON WHY YOU-- ”** , he sighed.

  
I was startled with how loud his voice was.

  
**“Pleas—”**

  
**“No! All these portraits were from him, right? He painted these? All these were portraits of you!”**

  
I stopped him from getting it because I’m so afraid of what he’ll do with it.

  
**“You need to move, Seongwu. The world will not wait for you, you have to stop hurting yourself.”**

  
I looked at my fingers as I feel my eyes tearing up again. **“I know. But I want to keep these. Because I can’t keep the one who made this, let me keep our memories instead.”**

  
Minhyun reached for my face and made me look at him. He wiped my tears and slightly smiled.

  
**“You know I only want what’s best for you, right?”** , I nodded but still sobbing. **“This. Is certainly not the best for you.”**

  
I looked at the portraits hung on my wall. He made all these. For me. That’s how much he loved me. That’s what I always keep in my mind. That’s the reason why I can’t just throw it away. It’s a reminder of our love. It’s a reminder of how much we loved each other.

  
Minhyun stood and reached my favorite portrait. ‘My World’ was written evidently at the side of the boy sitting and eating a sandwich while looking sideways. He put it beside me.

  
**“You’re not his world anymore. Stop making him yours, too”,** he said and walked out the door.

 

 

‘My World’ -KDnl. My tears fell. I’m not his world anymore.

 

 

 


End file.
